


Second Chance

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets a second chance. Starts from Ell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Darkness. I awaken to the darkest dark that I can remember being in in a long time. The last thing I remember is diving into the light after stabbing Maman. I remember blinding pain and then nothing. And now darkness. I jolt up. I'm in a bed. A soft one. With a companion. She awakens.

"Mircalla, darling, is everything alright?"

It's Ell. My sweet Ell. She's alive. It's her bed that we're in. How is this so? I do not understand.

"Ell, my sweet, it was but a nightmare, please go back to sleep. I am fine. We will talk in the morn." I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead. She seems to accept that and snuggles down next to me again and is sleeping within minutes.

I slowly get up and begin to pace. My mind begins to race. If I am with Ell, then Silas, the light and Laura were but a dream. These last 150 years weren't even real. I was never in the coffin. The coffin! Ell! She never betrayed me! I look to Ell then and walk back to the bed.

Whispering softly "Would you ever betray me?"

Quietly I leave the room and retreat to the kitchen to think. I quickly realize that I am no longer in the 21st century and I do not have access to those amenities any longer. I just sit at the table instead and think.

Is this like a second chance? What would I do with a second chance? Why would I even be given one? I was a monster. If I'm here though, that would mean that none of it even happened yet. Laura would be safe. Laura. My Laura. If I could make my way back to her somehow.

That's when Carmilla knew what she needed to do. She may be in the past, but she knew what the future held. Ell would betray her and she would be buried in a coffin for 70 odd years. Her mother would then use her once again to prey on the girls she needed to sacrifice to the light. Meeting Laura would be her saving grace. If she got the Blade of Hastur now and killed her mother before all this started, it would save everyone the trouble. She knew what she needed to do.

2014  
First Day at Silas

"Hi. I'm your roommate, Laura Hollis. And you are?"

"Carmilla Karnstein, cutie."


End file.
